Morning (CheolSoo Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Seungcheol suka semua yang ada pada Jisoo / Seventeen Fanfiction w/ CheolSoo / CoupsJosh couple / [!] BxB. Crack Pair. Dirty Talk. OOC. Isi/Summary/Judul gak sinkron. DLDR S.ayan.g :) / Seungcheol x Jisoo / ups x Joshua.
**Morning.**

 **Seventeen Fanfiction.**

 **Rating T+ nyerempet M. (Masih dibawah umur? Atau kurang nyaman? Jangan lanjut baca dek :v)**

 **Seungcheol x Jisoo (CheolSoo)**

 **[!] BxB. Dirty talk. Gaje. OOC. Typos. Alur kecepetan. DLDR.**

 **©Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya pagi mulai menembus celah gorden kamar hotel berukuran sedang ini. Seorang pria cantik nampak menggeliat malas. Matanya mengerjap lucu kala mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Hong Jisoo, pria cantik itu tersenyum simpul kala melihat sosok pria tampan yang kini tengah memeluknya. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat lengan yang -ehem- berotot itu memeluknya posesif, ingatannya kembali pada malam sebelumnya. Oh jika kalian ingin tau, keduanya dalam keadaan polos. Yhaa, if you know what i mean, ehe.

Jisoo menatap wajah terlelap dihadapannya, kenapa kekasihnya ini tetap tampan dalam keadaan tidur pun? Dikecupnya bibir pria yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi pengisi hatinya.

"Morning _hyungie_ ~" Jisoo berbisik lembut. Tapi sepertinya Seungcheol sedang tidak ingin bangun cepat. Alih-alih membuka matanya, ia malah mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang ramping Jisoo.

" _Hyung_ belum ingin bangun ya?" Tangan lentik itu mengelus pipi Seungcheol lembut. Seungcheol tampak bergumam pelan, sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher pria cantik ber-marga Hong yang dipeluknya.

'Cup!'

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di leher Jisoo. Disusul dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut lainnya, membuat pria cantik ini mengerang pelan.

"Yak! _Hyung_ kau tidak tidur kan?" Jisoo merajuk sebal. Mencubit pelan perut Seungcheol, pria tampan itu terkekeh.

"Choi Seungcheol masih bermimpi, dia belum bangun." Seungcheol terkekeh geli. Kembali mengecupi leher mulus Jisoo, menghisapnya pelan, menimbulkan tanda keunguan lainnya, padahal tanda semalam saja belum hilang.

 _"_ Ish, dasar jelek. Berhenti menciumi leherku! _Pervert_!" Jisoo berdecak kesal, mendorong Seungcheol supaya menjauh dari tubuhnya. Bukannya menjauh, pria berdimple itu malah lebih mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang ramping Jisoo.

"Tak mau, aku hanya berlaku pervert padamu nyonya Choi~" _Blush_! Pipi pria cantik itu memerah. Kenapa rasanya ia gampang sekali memerah hanya karena kata-kata pria aneh ini.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium dan mengecup leherku? Sebegitu sukanya, eoh?" Jisoo akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan pria tampan ini mengecupi lehernya terus menerus. Toh, sebenarnya ia menyukainya juga, haha.

"Hm?" Seungcheol menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, memandang iris cokelat kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jadi... kau menyukai leherku?" Jisoo memastikan. Seungcheol kembali mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai lehermu. Ah tidak, tidak hanya lehermu. Aku menyukaimu, semua yang ada pada dirimu. Senyum, tawa, mata, hidung, bibir, semua yang ada padamu, aku menyukainya." Seungcheol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gombal." Jisoo memukul dada Seungcheol pelan, yang dipukul malah terkekeh.

"Aku tidak gombal. Aku serius. Karena aku sangat menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintaimu nyonya Choi~" Seungcheol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, menggesek hidungnya pada hidung Jisoo.

"Kkk~ Geli~" Jisoo terkekeh dengan suara yang benar-benar terdengar manis bagi Seungcheol.

"Aku mencintaimu, tuan Choi." Jisoo tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Seungcheol erat. Seungcheol melakukan hal yang sama, memeluk Jisoo erat, sembari mengecupi puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, nyonya Choi." Di kecupnya lembut bibir plum Jisoo. Siapa sangka, Choi Seungcheol yang aneh bisa bersikap begitu manis pada kekasihnya.

"Ah sayang, kau tau apa yang paling aku sukai dari dirimu?" Jisoo menatap wajah kekasihnya bingung. Memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Apa itu hyung? Katakan~" tambahnya. Seungcheol tampak menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Jisoo mengangguk lucu. Membuat Seungcheol benar-benar gemas terhadap kekasih imutnya ini.

"Jawabannya... ini.."

.

.

.

"Yakhh! Choi Seungcheol!" Jisoo mencubit lengan Seungcheol kala kekasihnya malah meremas buttnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aih sayang, kenapa berteriak? Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu. Daripada berteriak, lebih baik kau mendesah lagi saja seperti semalam, aku suka mendengarnya. Oh, apalagi matamu yang berubah sayu saat kau mendesahkan namaku. Ah, apakah aku bisa mendapat ronde tambahan pagi ini?"

'Bugh!'

'Bruk!'

"Yak! Kenapa kau mendorong ku?" Seungcheol sedikit meringis mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh(?) dari kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Aku benci _dirty talk_ -mu tuan Choi! Pergi lah sana mandi!" Jisoo setengah memekik, sebelum menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam selimut. Uh, wajahnya mendadak memanas mendengar perkataan _pervert_ kekasihnya itu.

Seungcheol malah menyeringai senang. Ia sangat tau, kekasihnya yang imut itu sedang malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin membencinya sayang? Setahuku, kau tampak menikmati semua yang kulakukan. Oh kau harus tau saat-"

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol! Hentikan!" Seungcheol terkekeh menahan gemas.

"Yakin mau berhenti? Biasanya kau meminta yang lebih dan memintaku untuk tidak berhenti."

"Berisikkk! Hentikan ocehanmu atau aku akan marah!" Jisoo berteriak dari balik selimutnya. Seungcheol tertawa, oh menggoda kekasihnya ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Uh, aku akan berhenti mengoceh asal kau memberiku satu cium-"

'Bugh!' Kali ini ucapan Seungcheol terhenti oleh lemparan bantal dari Jisoo yang ntah sejak kapan keluar dari selimutnya.

"Choi Seungcheol.. KAU DILARANG MENYENTUHKU SELAMA SEBULAN!"

'Brak!'

Dan suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi menjadi penutup acara 'mari-menggoda-Jisoo-yang-manis' milik Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya ia baru menangkap teriakan Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

"YAK! CHOI JISOO! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

 **FIN.**

 **Udah. Ehe. Gaje ya? Emang :'v Maaf ini otak idenya suka gajelas munculnya. Sebenarnya ini cuma FF selingan. Mico lagi buat project FF LeoN yang sayangnya sampe sekarang belum rampung, dan berakhir dengan FF gaje ini/?**

 **Gak tau kenapa lagi emesh aja sama CoupsJosh/? Jadi maafkan kalau ide-ide liar ini suka ngelayap kemana-mana. Daripada ngendap diotak mendingan dijadiin FF aja ehe. Semoga Cheolsoo ini banyak peminatnya(?) Kalau banyak, mungkin ntar Mico bakal bikin CheolSoo the Series/? Sebenernya ide ada, cuma mager ngetik(?) *halah**

 **Ucet kok malah curhat :'v intinya, jangan lupa review ya pembacaku tersayang(?) Reviewmu adalah penyemangatku. A6**

 **See you soon~**


End file.
